


Learning Curve

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed (TV), Dark Angel
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Jillybean. Wait for it- A Charmed/Angel/BtVS/Dark Angel xover. A response to a challenge. More inside, but it's the answer to a lot of questions for Max.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> AN: I am insane. Yes - please feel free to hit me over the head with a baseball bat. Please. I'm begging you. Pretty pretty pretty please. Any time now.
> 
> AN2: One of my reviewers (3 Guesses [honestly, that's their name!]) challenged me to write a Charmed/Angel/Buffy/Dark Angel crossover. I hate them. I hate myself. I hate my muse who just can't resist a challenge. I hate my life. I hate James Cameron. I hate Andrew Spelling. I hate Joss Whedon. I hate everything and everyone who made me write this fic. 
> 
> AN3: Why aren't I putting this up in the Crossovers section? Well it's pretty DA centric and I hate the crossover section, not enough reviewers.

_Power of One_    
  
" _Hear the words of the witch now one  
Fight my battle guardian of the sun  
Take my heartfelt plea and run  
Across the skies to have your fun  
Burn these creatures to the dust  
And save this Charmed one from their lust._"  
  
Prue glanced back at Angel, he was looking at her nervously as the group of twenty or more vampires approached.  
  
"You sure that will work?" He asked, Cordelia behind him whimpered a little and hefted her stake. Gunn glanced behind him at the circling vamps.  
  
"Well something had better happen fast!" He snapped, swinging the shiny axe. Prue watched, horrified as the vampires leapt for them.  
  
 _Prue was cold and naked, shivering on a white plateau. The Angel of Death was arguing with a woman. The woman was dressed for business, flanked by two business men.  
  
"You don't want to cross us, Mr . . . Death?" She laughed a little at her own joke. The Angel of Death looked helplessly at Prue.  
  
"I cannot stop you, you have been judged by Osiris himself to take her back to the mortal realms. But I beg of you - leave her be. She'll find no peace there." He said, the depth of his compassion for Prue startled the witch.  
  
"Please. . ." Prue choked out. The woman smiled at her.  
  
"I can save you Prue, just come with me." She told her.  
  
"No matter what you do." The Angel of Death hissed in her ear. "Never let your soul be sold."_  
  
Prue opened her eyes, reliving her death and her life and her family. She was a Charmed one, Wolfram and Hart had brought her back to fight their battles - but she wouldn't bow. The Powers had sent Cordelia a vision and Angel had offered her protection. Would she give all that up just because her spell wouldn't work?  
  
" _Hear the words of the witch now one  
Fight my battle guardian of the sun  
Take my heartfelt plea and run  
Across the skies to have your fun  
Burn these creatures to the dust  
And save this Charmed one from their lust!_" She chanted loudly, she heard the sound of a vampire getting dusted in the background and then a dazzling light appeared in the warehouse.  
  
The sun.  
  
Prue relaxed as the vampires screamed and turned to dust. Angel cowered in the shadows, he glanced around, slightly in pain because he was sizzling. Prue watched calmly as the sun slid fully over the horizon, spreading light in the warehouse.  
  
 _Prue smiles, she loves him and he loves her. He never told anyone this, never a single soul. Even Prue did not know his real secret. The secret of a magic so advanced and yet so simple it was all in the blood.  
  
He was there when Andy died, a beautiful creature in all the pain. He made a pact with the devil, and Prue had no idea.  
  
Time was turned, Prue lived for nine months longer than her sisters, a stitch in time saves nine. For those nine months she carried inside her true beauty, true love, between her and Bane.   
  
That was ripped from her and the time unwoven, she did not remember the adorable daughter of Benjamin Sandeman.  
  
Until she died. When her past was opened up to her and she saw herself having to give away the beauty of her daughter. Prue remembered now in death, and then again in life._ Phoebe smiled as she walked into the attic. The Book of Shadow's pages were blowing, flickering.  
  
"Hello Grams." She said wryly, coming to the Book. "Piper, Paige!" She called, seeing where the pages stayed still at.  
  
To Call A Lost Witch   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
 _Conflicting Powers_    
  
~Seattle 2020~   
  
Benjamin Sandeman knew that they were looking for him. He glanced over to his father as he sat in the middle of the circle. His father was a scientest, through and through, he hadn't believe in magic and demons until Benjamin had changed his name and become Bane Jessop.  
  
Then he'd known the truth as Bane became involved with Demons and Devils and something more. Sandeman watched as Bnae cast the spell to bring the Charmed Ones to the future. The Charmed Ones, Bane said, knew Bane and would protect both Sandeman's from White and his crew.  
  
Benjamin started chanting.  
  
" _I call on the Powers of the Charmed Ones three  
To release demonic power on me -_   
  
~LA 2002~  
  
Prue smiled at Buffy, the Slayer had been a God send in helping Prue come to terms with her humanity again. Prue linked hands with Willow. Willow took a deep breath, looking to Buffy and Angel for support as she helped Prue cast her spell.  
  
" _Power of the Three  
Hear my words, let it be-_"   
  
~San Fransisco 2002~  
  
Phoebe, Paige and Piper stood around the Book of Shadows. The cut their left fingers, letting the blood drip into the silver bowl.  
  
" _Power of the witches' rise.  
Course unseen across the skies._"   
  
Bane felt his head go light, as it always did when he cast a spell. " _Give me the power to draw to here  
That which all evil fear-_   
  
Prue shut her eyes.  
" _Bring me to my loved ones dear  
Beyond Price, peril and any fear-_   
  
Phoebe, Paige and Piper mixed the rosemary, cypress and yarrow root, still chanting.  
" _Come to us, we call you near._  
Come to us and settle here-   
  
"Bring me my protection dear  
That I love beyond all here."  
"To make us three   
Take me to thee-"  
"Blood to blood, I summon thee.   
Blood to blood, return to me."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Max fell heavily onto the ground, her head spinning.  
  
"Max - you okay!" Alec asked, concerned. He crouched beside her, close to the entrance of Crash.  
  
"Oh . . . my head feels funny." Max shrugged his hand off her shoulder. She struggled to stand. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus."  
  
"I'd laugh at you but you'd probably kill me." Alec said, still worried. Max glared.   
  


To Be Continued


End file.
